Nothing
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: “You can’t kill me. I will always be here to haunt you in your dreams, to make sure your life will continue to be a living hell!” The fist drove into his stomach now. “I have won, and you are worth nothing, child! Nothing at all!”


**Well, I'll be phantomized. A DP fanfic of angst from little old you-know-who? PFFFT. Impossible.**

**C'mon, fork over the disclaimer already…**

* * *

Nothing

"Nothing."

His voice was a low hiss, laced with dripping poison and hatred deeper than any weapon could ever penetrate through his skin. The room was lit with nothing but the glow of his blood-red eyes and the faint pink radiance of a hand emitting energy that could slice through a sheet of metal. The hand clenched, the eyes narrowing with every passing second. He moved closer, staring into his eyes. "Say it."

The figure hung on the wall, body held up by chains that attached to his wrists and legs. His eyes were dull, lifeless. Yet his chest moved up and down, showing the signs of life he didn't seem to want to exhibit. The green hue flickered as his eyelids drooped downward. Blood dribbled down his chin, glowing with the emerald hue of his eyes. His voice rubbed with the air like sandpaper, no emotion evident. "No."

"Fool," he whispered. "You think you have hope? You will never have any. You have never had any in the first place. I took it all away from you. Don't you remember?" The hand came closer. "No, of course you wouldn't. Too foolish to live in your own fantasies, too oblivious to the truth staring at you right in the eyes."

Green met red. Life met death. Hate met love.

Yin and yang. That's what everyone thought of them. It was unsure of how the two finally came to this predicament of being taken as a hostage and a kidnapper, but it really didn't matter in the eyes of the city anymore. There were no heroes and villains. There was only Phantom and Plasmius- the two sole creatures left on the planet who were never able to completely fit into society. And now here they were, one about to destroy the other- or so it seemed.

The white hair now had a tint of red. "Who was foolish enough to kill Mom?" he rasped sadly. The fist slammed across his face, drawing more blood and other gasp of quiet pain. The monster bared his fangs, prepared to strike once more. Plasmius made not a sound, but his lips were curled into some sort of hateful glare. The prisoner he held captive hit a sort of invisible nerve in the captor and smiled weakly. It was what he was best at. "You don't get it. I'm already the lowest of the low. There's no point in making me feel like shit."

"Then you'll have no issue in saying it, child," he rasped again.

The head shook from side to side. "I can't."

A hand shot out and grabbed the boy's throat. "You are nothing. I can walk all over you, and you wouldn't give a damn if I killed you. I could destroy everything in your life, and it wouldn't mean anything. Oh, but wait." The eyes twinkled for a split second before reigniting with fury. "I already did. And all you did was try to go for Dark Dan. You didn't take into account that I was there, did you?" The hand tightened around his throat. "No, of course not. When would you bring that sort of idea into the situation, hmmm?

"Look at you. A worthless excuse for a hero." The hand let go of the neck, only to be driven into his face. "Everything is gone, child. Don't you understand? I won when you and I first met. It was only a matter of time before I had you in checkmate- all I had to do was make my moves when I saw fit to do so." The hand slammed into the nose. "And all you could do was defend yourself. You thought you had destroyed me- but you didn't." His lips curled. "You can't kill a half-ghost."

Phantom made no noises, his eyes fading and losing all touch with reality.

"You can't kill me. I will always be here to haunt you in your dreams, to make sure your life will continue to be a living hell!" The fist drove into his stomach now. "I have won, and you are worth nothing, child! Nothing at all!"

Silence.

_"Say it! Now!"_

Phantom hung his head, his voice numb, blank.

"I am nothing..."

* * *

**...I have nothing to say, once again. The angst took hold and drove me with an iron fist. Review if you wish, fave if you desire.  
**


End file.
